Azul (character)
Azul is the second demon lord that Fire and his friends must face. He represents the water element. Appearance Azul is a large blue fishman who is about twice as tall as an adult man. He dresses like a pirate with his hat and jacket. His hat can also be compared to the fins of a squid with it's triangular shape. He has white fins on his face that form a large mustache. He also has yellow eye, pointed teeth, and long fins that resemble pointed ears. He has blue gems on his knees and shoulders and spiky wrist bracers that resemble shells. His broad chest is exposed and he wears a large, golden belt with a purple gem. After evolving in an evil god, his color scheme becomes darker and his outfit becomes more edgy. Personality Like most of the demon lords, he is an evil being. He always seeks power, more so to keep ahead of the other demon lords. To everyone else, he is confident with his own power which seems to reach nearly over-confident prior to his evolution. He commands his minions with respectful authority, but he has little tolerance for failure. Story Azul first appears in episode 15, when he (in high spirits) calls Kidoly for his report. This might have a mistake, because this called Kidoly away before he could start looking for Flow (whom he lost). When he finds out that Kidoly failed and lied to him, he becomes angry and demands that he capture Flow. After several failed attempts, he eventually "fires" Kidoly and leaves Fisca in charge of capturing Flow. As Fisca tries to get Flow to open the vault, Azul's castle is attacked by an angry Dante. At the same time, Fire and the gang teleport in with the help of Pandora. Azul (having more important maters to attend to) leaves for the castle and lets Tatsudon battle them. Azul then forces Flow to open the door so he could get the treasure. Monsters/Servants Azul's army is mostly water attribute monsters. He possesses a varritable navy of sea monsters and dragons. In addition, he has several monsters who appearance and/or personality match the feel of post medieval Europeans, such as the Shakespearean Kidoly, the noble Fisca, and Gerabaldy. * Kidoly * Fisca * Water Army * Leviathan * Kanicrab * Krakken * Frost Dragon * Blizzard Dragon * Robot type 3 water attribute * Gebulg (through kidoly) Powers and Abilities Azul relies heavily on his strength to overpower rivals. He also capable of leaving a clone of himself made entirely out of water, which allows him to command his forces without leaving the safety of his palace. This clone is also useful for setting traps, such as the one he set for Dante. After evolving, he gains even greater strength an speed. He also starts using Bramuda Triangle, which is possibly his 'EX move '. However, his evolution came with a weakness which he is almost instinctively aware of. His power comes from the crystal on his belt, which he protects. Trivia * Azul is the Spanish word for blue. * He is the first demon lord to evolve into an evil god.